


Profuse

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [849]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee gets it in his mind that he's Sherlock or is that Arthur Conan Doyle?





	Profuse

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/28/2001 for the word [profuse](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/28/profuse).
> 
> profuse  
> Pouring forth with fullness or exuberance;giving or given liberally and abundantly;extravagant.  
> Exhibiting great abundance; plentiful; copious;bountiful.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #496 Assume.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Profuse

“You're not Arthur Conan Doyle and no one here is Sherlock.” 

“I've been practicing. I can totally do this, Tony. Just pick someone.’

Tony looked at McGee before sighing.”Fine. The woman in yellow over there.”

“She's rich. Has 2 kids. Is a doctor. Owns a cat.”

“Whoa, Probie. That's some profuse assumptions, right there.”

“I know what I'm talking about, Tony.”

“You know Gibbs rule, never assume. There's a reason for it.”

“What could you possibly know about it?”

“Well for starters, she's not rich. Her husband is. He makes around 300,000 a year. Also, she's not a doctor. She's a lawyer.”

“You're lying. You can't possibly know that.”

“Actually I dated her two years ago, so I do know that, Probie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
